


No Homo Jar

by regionalatbest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21p, M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys start saying no homo too much so mark gets a jar</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo Jar

The bus had a no homo jar. Except it wasn’t really a jar, it was more so a piggy bank that Mark had bought at the store one day and wrote ‘No Homo’ on and explained that Tyler and Josh’s gratuitous use of the term had gotten out of hand and really needed to be stopped. So every time they said no homo they had to put a dollar in the jar.

The biggest issue with this is that Tyler was very much against the idea of a no homo jar and therefore never wanted to put money in it if he could avoid it. Because he didn’t fully understand just how often he said no homo and how unneeded it really was, especially now that him and Josh were dating and therefore being very homo together.

“I didn’t say no homo Josh, why do I have to put money in?” Tyler asked one day when Josh had abruptly stopped their make out session to tell Tyler to go put a dollar in the jar right that instant, which Tyler _really_ didn’t appreciate.

“Yes you did,” Josh replied sounding exasperated.

“Okay, when?”

“Like a minute ago when we were kissing!” Josh said incredulously.

“Did not, you just want me to put a dollar in the jar.”

“Tyler I actually like kissing you, a lot actually, so why in the world would I make that stop just to make you have to get up and go put a dollar in the jar for no reason?”

“I don’t know,” Tyler sighed, finally accepting his defeat. “Can’t I just blow you and _not_ put a dollar in?”

“I’d say yes but one, we’re currently in your bunk in the middle of the night and there’s no way we could get away with it with the other guys sleeping all around us–”

“–we could if you would keep your mouth shut,” Tyler grumbled.

“And two,” Josh continued, pretending to not hear Tyler, “as we’ve established before, the bunks are too small for that kind of stuff and we don’t have another hotel night for at least ten days so no, go put your dollar in the jar there’s no way you’re getting around it.”

And with that Tyler started kissing Josh’s neck, “but I am so comfy,” he said, each word punctuated by another kiss to the neck.

“If you would’ve gone already you could’ve already been back by now, I have no idea why you seem so against doing this.” Josh replied, finding it harder and harder to remember why he wanted Tyler to leave when he was being so distracting. “And dude stop doin’ that it‘s distracting.”

“Well that’s the point Josh, I’m thinking that if I distract you for long enough you’ll forget that I have to put a dollar in the jar and we can keep doing this instead.”

“It’s not going to work,” he said, trying to pull away from Tyler as much as he could in the confined bunk, “why are you so against putting money in the jar again?”

Tyler sighed and finally stopped trying to make advances on Josh, choosing instead to just rest his head on his chest. “Because it’s such a dumb idea, we like to say something, sure we might say it a lot but so what? It’s just a term.”

“Yeah I know, but you do use it to much and it does kind of make sense.”

“We should start a revolt.”

“A what?” Josh asked, taken aback.

“A revolt, we think what they’re doing is dumb so we stop letting them control us, we stop putting money in the jar and continue saying no homo.”

“Tyler that’s ridiculous, they have a point and just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean you get to ignore it completely.”

“But–”

“No buts, now I don’t know about you but I’m very tired, so how about we go to sleep and talk about this more in the morning?”

“Fine,” Tyler said, defeated.

“Good night Tyler.”

“Night Josh.”

“Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“You still have to put a dollar in the jar, you’re not getting out of that.”

“Okay Josh.” Tyler replied, sounding defeated.

Though he never put the dollar in.

 


End file.
